Troubleshooting
What do you do when you found this great game that every one has been talking about, but it keeps crashing on your iPhone or iPad? Well I have some troubleshooting tips for you to try out, some of them less conventinal but they work. I seggest using all the tips together at the same time for best results. If you are using an updated version, hopefuly you won't need to go through with this. Remember that it might take several tries to get it to work so don't give up. just start over from step 1 and do it again. Good luck! (BTW, George Lippert you need to come out with an update to fix this problem. I am mostly seeing it in the iPod Touch 4th gen so you might want to look there. This first week was vary vital to your app, with all the exposure that apple gave you and all. But if your players can't access your app, well you could flunk. Which I wouldn't like because then people wouldn't read my wiki. So we both have something to gain here.) Step 1: Turn off your wi-fi. Go to the settings app and click on wi-fi (2nd one down) and slide the bar to off. This will allow the it to not be collecting wi-fi info while trying to start your app. Do not put your iPhone/iPod/iPad in Airplane Mode! Step 2: Turn of the notifications. (If you are running iOS 5 you may not have to do this.) In the settings app click on notifications (below wi-fi) and turn the slider to off. This will make it so notifications don't interupt and crash your app while playing or loading. Step 3: Turn off Location services. Because of all the contrivercy about apple and google collecting location info about you any time, this will disable it and hopefully help your app not crash on opening. Step 4: Turn off bluetooth. Besides being a battery killer, bluetooth is constently searching for other devices to connect to, eating up ram space that could be going to running your app. Go to settings and click on general. Then click on bluetooth. Slide the slider to the off position. Step 5: Now that you have done that you can exit the settings app. Double click the home button. As you can now see a tray of apps have come up from the bottem. Click and hold one of them like you would if you wanted to move it arround. As you can now see they are wiggling and have a red circle with a "-" sign in the middle. Touch the red circle to shut down the app. Every app you have ever run is in this tray eating up ram. To give as much ram as posible to your app shut down all the apps. Now click the home button again. Step 6: Turn off your device. Press and hold the sleep/wake button on the top of your iDevice until you see a red slider that says "slide to power off." Slide it to power off. It will go away after about 20 sec so don't wait around all day. Step 7: Wait. Just let it rest about a minute or two for it to get a good nights sleep. Then you can turn it back on. Step 8: Find a dark room. The less light that is comming in the light reader (that is that little purple dot (ipod/ipad) next to the camera or that bar (iphone) that is above the earpiece.) the less ram it is using to prosses how bright to make your screen. Even if you have auto brightness turned off, your device will still be collecting the information. Step 9: Find a flat surface to set your idevice down on. The acceleramater is always getting info about the devices position. Having it be constent will mean it will not be waisting ram on position. Step 10: Finnaly start the app. You will see the Unreal Engine logo followed by the dream:scape logo. If this go on to the speedbump logo your good so far. But if it plays the Unreal and dream:scape logos again, quit the app, close it out and try again from step 10. After you see the opening vid with Wilson's doctors talking the loading screen will come up. If you are a man or woman of faith, pray. If not, cross your fingers. You will be going down a little pathway. The app might crash at this point but if it dosn't congragulations, you just got on dream:scape. Have fun and enjoy the game. Soon speedbump should have an update out to fix this so we won't have to go through this every time we want to play this amazing game. If you have other problems please see if these tips can help you: The Pause and Diary buttons are not showing up - This is most because you have an iPhone 3GS or iPod touch 3rd gen. Your screen resalution is different then that of the game so the icons are falling out of the screen. Just tap the top corners of the screen and the diary and pause menu will still pop up.